Kurobara
by JeffC FTW
Summary: A series of ItaSasu and SasuIta oneshots in chronological order. Contains yaoi, incest, tragic romance themes.
1. Weakness

**A while ago, one morning I awoke after rereading my favorite stories...and this idea spawned. It's a series of oneshots IN chronological order, starting with this one when Itachi reunites with Sasuke, inspired thanks to "Penance" and "Throat" by waltz2. Also coming to mind are "Blood, Tears and Love" by VanillaResort" and "Between heaven and hell" by Zetai.**

 **This series of shots is under the title which is from** _ **kuroi bara,**_ **translating to mean "black rose". The flower itself represents various meanings from death to hatred, as well as farewell, rejuvenation and rebirth, or drastic change. One may go on a long journey and never return. But it also can mean "true devotion", given pure black roses are hard to grow naturally like other roses in different colors. And whilst red roses are romantic loves, black roses represent tragic romance, related to sadness in the relationship.**

 **Nothing belongs to me AT ALL. These shots all contain incest and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. NO FLAMES.**

Chapter One

Weakness

The Third Hokage was dead.

Orochimaru had slipped into the ranks of Suna, killed its Kazekage and assumed his identity. Part of the destruction of the Leaf Village - HIS village. But he'd failed, and had his jutsu sealed away before Sarutobi sacrificed his life in the process.

He closed his eyes. _Sarutobi_...

The man he entrusted to watch over his little brother. The only one of the elders he truly trusted - the ones who knew the truth about that night he dropped the curtain on his entire clan, save for one he loved more than the rest of them - to guard Sasuke with his life to ensure Danzo wouldn't touch him. If the bastard who took Shisui's right eye broke his word, there would be promised hell to pay.

He didn't want to betray his entire village to enemy nations, but anything to keep Danzo quiet.

He joined the Akatsuki only because there was nowhere else to go - and to make sure they weren't after his beloved village. Jiraiya the Toad Sannin knew because Hiruzen had been his sensei, so he served as informant. Listed as tops in the Bingo Book or not, he was still protecting Konoha from the shadows. Even if his partner beside him was here because they had an order:

The capture of the Nine-Tails _Jinchuuriki._

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

The legacy of the Fourth Hokage.

It was this morning when the mist was in place as he and Kisame arrived at the gates to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The boy had been protected at birth by Lord Third when his parents gave their lives for him and their village...but he had been abused verbally, physically and mentally by the entire village, those who didn't know the truth about the fact he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous _Jinchuuriki_ who gave birth the night of the attack.

 _All Madara's doing._

The man who had ruined Naruto's life, Sasuke's - and even his own.

Itachi Uchiha despised the man with every fiber as much as he despised Danzo.

He put the guard at the gate under genjutsu so he and Kisame could slip through. There was a slight chance they would not be noticed...but he was counting someone could find them eventually. And it had happened when he happened to stop by the tea house with his partner. He had craved his favorite treats, and the shark man could really use it himself.

Coincidentally, Kakashi Hatake was just outside their spot, reading _Icha Icha_. He was...suspicious, so when Kurenai and Asuma came by, he silently asked them to keep an eye on him and his partner. He had no intentions of fighting, only to come for what they were ordered to do - but it seemed to not be the case. You never went anywhere without a fight.

He had no choice but to put Kakashi under the Tsukuyomi.

He could not kill his former captain and friend, fellow prodigy.

Besides Shisui, he once considered Hatake a real friend - even if the silver-haired man knew nothing about WHY he entered ANBU. _All because of my father and the clan's plans. Everything was Madara's doing. The suspicions pointed toward the entire clan led to all of this._

His little brother would never know. He deserved to restore the honor of their clan - even if it was based on a lie. Few people hardly mattered compared to a vast entity.

He risked overusing his Mangekyo on Kakashi - the pain in his eyes was increasing with each time he used it. This level above average in his family's bloodline came with a great risk. It would render him incapable of defeating his brother himself, but it would also give Sasuke his chance.

However, he might see his brother again sooner than expected.

And he did.

 _Sasuke has grown._

His little brother...fierce and hateful, and with the Sharingan ablaze. But he had not yet awoken the Mangekyo; it could be activated with the death of his best friend. _The Kyuubi child...I see it all. That is why he is here: to protect his friend, and he heard I was here._ What topped the icing with the cherry was the fact Sasuke had learned the Chidori - from Kakashi. Lord Third had been wise to place him and the blond boy under his tutelage. Itachi smiled behind his collar before he let it drop when his brother dared to charge at him, screaming for his death...but he saw it all: Sasuke still was not strong enough.

Itachi grasped that hand with the Chidori like it was just a wooden kunai aimed for him not to kill. He broke that wrist, preventing Sasuke from weaving any more hand signs, because he and Kisame were here for Naruto, and that was final. Jiraiya had been distracted by the young woman placed under his genjutsu, disgusting as it made the Uchiha feel to do to the man. He prayed that the Toad Sage would pull out and come in time.

 _Just to prolong a little longer...even if it means Leader's anger. But he said there is no rush. And he is not the real leader, but the other like me..._

Thankfully, Jiraiya arrived in time.

But Sasuke wasn't finished. He was so consumed by his emotions that he rushed ahead of his time. He was impatient. That brought the elder brother up to now when he held his younger sibling up by the throat against the wall.

The feel of Sasuke's skin beneath his made him burn in certain parts from his pulse points, his heart and even lower. He refused to think about it, but the seed had been planted with something as simple and forbidden as THAT.

"You're still too weak," he hissed in the younger's face. "You don't have enough hate. And you know something?" He leaned up to breathe hotly against that ear. " _You never will._ "

He considered reusing their childhood home and the old memories of that night - what he could that had implanted the seed of hate - but something else seemed better, even if it would be as effective. Perhaps it stemmed from the way his body was responding to the knowledge that the younger brother he still loved so much was growing...and it was the way a brother should not.

 _If I do this, it should sever that._

Sasuke's dark eyes widened with the same horror it had that very first time he was pulled into the nightmare realm Tsukuyomi. His heartbeat palpitated once before stopping altogether...

~o~

 _Red, black and gold swirled before his eyes, taking him out of reality and into the familiar devil's realm. Then it turned into the familiar electrical post towering north towards the gray moon - where he_ knew _he remembered seeing the shadowy form of the one who butchered their kin, before he found the corpses scattered across the streets..._

 _...and then he found HIM standing over those of their parents._

 _He found himself floating endlessly down the sea of black which sucked him backwards into the vortex, to where he would experience the real kind of pain he remembered too well, which hardened him and had him awaken the first step of his Sharingan..._

 _And now here he was._

 _"Where...am I?"_

 _Looking down, he shivered audibly and physically, his legs frozen in the spot. He could not move, not only because HE was doing this, but because of his own fear as he recognized_ where _he was._

"Yes..."

 _That damned voice...behind him...so velvety and rich, but so cold and callous, devoid of mercy. And before them both, there were the white forms of their parents. Kneeling, heads bowed - ready for execution._ "It's our childhood home," _Itachi's voice breathed behind him._ "You see them again...you see them as they await for what came to them...and they accepted without a fight, unlike the others." _A dark chuckle followed, and lips ghosted behind his ear._

"Our dear mother and father knew they would be saved for last, for you to come and see them..."

 _He wanted to yell that he was a savage. That he was playing with him again. He wanted to leap forward and save their parents, even if he was too late._

"You're weak, Sasuke. And twenty-four hours from now...you'll be weaker _still_."

 _His brother's clone appeared behind their parents, katana raised for the kill. Cold rumbles of laughter made his flesh crawl...and then something else changed._

 _He saw he was naked now. Completely. "Why are...what are you doing?!"_

 _A hand reached up to caress the small, firm expanse of his lightly toned back. The simple touch was a great violation._ "You will be seeing AND feeling more than before..."

 _At the same time, the katana struck down on its targets. Blood spattered across the floor, which thudded with bodies collapsing. He was gazing upon the corpses of his parents for a third time - in his own mind, but even if it was an illusion, it was as crystal clear as he'd seen them that night, with his young eyes even then._

 _That hand was still on his back, stroking him and then going down to cup his left ass cheek, making him flinch._ "...is your hatred any stronger, foolish little brother?" _Itachi purred, his lips returning to his ear again, then moved down to place a kiss on his cheek, and down to his neck. He quivered with disgust and...arousal! How...how DARE the bastard -!_

"Hmmm...I see. You want me, _otouto._ I was intending for you to hate me...but this is a surprise, indeed." _The other hand not touching his backside snaked up and over his thigh, going straight to the target itself which was his erection. Black-lacquered nails closed around the hard, developing member framed with a small patch of curls, tugging gently and bringing more blood through the pump. He squirmed in Itachi's touch; he did not want this! He knew the bastard was screwing with his mind, but why did his_ body _respond against him?!_

 _Itachi kissed him again, this forbidden touch of the lips, this time on his collarbone. "S-Stop it!"_

"You won't get away from this, Sasuke. I feel and _smell_ everything about you. You've grown, but you are still so WEAK -" _He gave the erect flesh a harsh squeeze, making him cry out in pain._ "- that you harbor a secret desire for your own brother."

 _The increasing strokes made him weak at the knees, but he was held in place._

 _The fire between his legs boiled enough lava that he heard himself moan, unable to form words no matter how much he wanted to. Itachi was the one doing all the talking as he controlled this world._ "Mmmm..." _He hummed deliciously against his skin, licking at the side of his face from behind. One hand still on his young manhood, the other left his small, plump ass and traveled around the other side to squeeze his hip and pelvis, then ghosted over his stomach which was slowly growing a six-pack; with more time, he might have the appearance of a grown man. His navel was poked into, the lines of his stomach traced, and his left nipple was pinched; its partner hardened from neglect._

"I feel like I should take your virginity here and now...but it is too extreme. However, maybe we can see how much of _this_ will be unbearable instead..."

 _With that, the scene changed altogether._

 _He found he was still nude, standing straight up now, and his hands stretched out on either side of his head. He was held in place on a_ torii _, his wrists tied to the posts. Itachi had been behind him - and now he appeared in front, wearing his cloak in place. The collar was buttoned all the way to hide his sinful mouth which continued to torment him._ "We still have...twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go."

 _Only a minute and a single second passed?!_

 _Around him, the scenery changed into black and red flames without an end, but that wasn't all. There were many Itachi clones in the background - and all were in a different carnal position that made his body boil if the raging inferno surrounding did not. One Itachi had another on all fours as he entered from behind, driving in and out doggy style; another couple had one on his knees as he sucked the standing one off like it was a delicious snack. There was also a threesome with the first driving into the second from behind, and the second doing the deed for the third with his mouth. This was a new kind of torture for him that burned him with unwanted desire as well as melted uncomfortably in the heat._

 _The real Itachi - the one who brought him here - smirked to one corner of his mouth; he'd popped open the first two buttons of his cloak down so he showed his entire face._ "Do you like what you are seeing, Sasuke?" _he purred, but he would get no satisfaction with a spoken answer. He hummed and continued to unbutton his coat until he reached the bottom...then opened it to show he was naked, just like his captive brother. He allowed the coat to fall around his feet. He stepped out and walked a couple steps towards Sasuke, never breaking eye contact with him. Even a foot away, the heat could still be radiated and exchanged between the brothers._

"I see I am making you weaker."

 _"Go to hell!" he finally spat, and onto the elder's face, which he wiped off with the back of his hand casually._

"We already are there."

 _Eyes glowed red with the pinwheels of the Sharingan - the same eyes which transported him to hell. This new place was heaven and hell combined - WHY did he enjoy it and hate it at the same time?_

 _Itachi leaned forward, bringing both hands up to cup Sasuke's face, gently placing his lips against the younger's for a kiss, his sweet, devilish tongue tasting every inch of him. His hums made the teen shiver and try to pull away only to be tugged back into the other's mercy._ "I don't normally beg, but please, Sasuke...give in. No one will know but you and I..."

 _Itachi's stronger body against his caused a leg of his own to come up and hook around his older brother's hip, bringing him close so their aroused genitals rubbed against each other._

 _Now Sasuke's body arched on its own, against Itachi's._

 _There was no going back now._

 _He wanted Itachi...but the elder had made it clear he wasn't going to take away his virginity. He thought Sasuke was too young for that, which frustrated him beyond measure. "Damn it, Itachi!"_

 _His torturer - the one who used to be the light of his life before he became his darkness - chuckled as he deepened the kiss hungrily only to pull back. He didn't stop touching him, however, for his hands roamed over Sasuke's back and down to his buttocks, squeezing them before jerking his hips back into his own, rubbing the proof of their lust - and hate - together._

"My opinion of you has not changed, foolish little brother," _he growled, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He then reached between their bodies and went straight for the prize on his own, in which he began to stroke himself; the younger Uchiha grimaced that he had to see that: the hand going over his own member like that, unashamed._ "You are weak as ever. You are pathetic with your emotions...and you are even more so like this. You can't even control your own body's needs and wants..."

~o~

He did enough to his brother that he had to release him from the jutsu, but as it had done to Kakashi, Sasuke had passed out with his eyes opened. He wouldn't recover for a week at most - unless you were a brilliant medical ninja. Itachi was on the verge of shattering inside. He still loved his brother, and this was his means to show it...even if it fueled his hatred and need to get stronger.

 _This was necessary._

Naruto lost his temper and was charging his way, when Kisame followed after him - and Jiraiya unleashed his Toad Art: Toad Mouth Trap, bringing them into the "belly of the beast". It was a surreal digestive system that would swallow them whole, but they had to go. They did not get Naruto today, but they would have to sooner or later.

On top of that, he was exhausted from using Tsukuyomi twice in two days - on Kakashi and then his brother - and now Amaterasu to create a fire escape for him and his partner. He needed to rest...and to relieve himself of this feeling he had from being in the illusion world he created for himself and Sasuke. He tried to banish this feeling and had failed miserably.

He had only made the forbidden longing for his own flesh and blood stronger than ever.

 **"Between heaven and hell" started out as a serious change of how Itachi used the genjutsu nightmare on his own brother, in which it was an artistic sexual manner of various copies of himself on Sasuke as means of preparation before it was the two of them - and it ended in crack which I will not repeat. XD It was the major one that inspired me to do this first shot in the first place, and for those familiar, you can see bits and pieces of it. In "Blood, Love and Tears", he whisked Sasuke away for a third time in Tsukuyomi, in which he made him watch clones of themselves engage in the act before he really took it to the next level.**

 **Read and review. :D**


	2. Chimera

**Existing OroSasu (vomit-inducing, too), but rest assured there is none of that in here, though I doubt I can control someone else's train of thought. Anyway, "Throat" by waltz22 concentrated on Sasuke beating himself off on the memory of Itachi choking him, attempting to understand WHY it turned him on so much, yada yada. This time around, while he is under Orochimaru's tutelage, he hates himself for the memory of his brother doing those THINGS to him in Tsukuyomi - but he's still a teenager with urges. Even if it's his own brother.**

 **I don't condone incest, once again. Just because you write about it doesn't mean you encourage or support it. Good material just means it has promise.**

Chapter Two

Chimera

 _Why does this always happen to me?_

He had been here for three years now. He knew he was getting stronger, and putting up with that snake and his four-eyed rat had been worth it. But when he was finished, the Sannin wouldn't let him go freely. He knew what he got himself into when the animal had been let out of its cage.

The wretched Sound Four pups were sent to retrieve him because the snake man knew he would cave in sooner or later. _How can you contain a vengeful desire against the one who took away your entire life?_

 _ **The one who held you by the throat against the wall and subjected you to mental sexual torture without taking away your innocence?**_

Sasuke Uchiha was never innocent; his innocence was butchered the night that his dear big brother did just so to their parents, their cousins and so on. Leaving him with the black fire that consumed him, encouraged him to come and face him one day...called him weak, foolish... _but you will see I am no longer weak and foolish,_ nii-san. _You will see when I come for you._

He awoke the serpent's chakra within him, as a result of the branding of the Cursed Seal. The power...it was painful, nearly ate him away despite Sakon's warning, but it was everything he could have asked for. Pain was a price to pay for it all.

He had the Sword of Kusanagi - the most powerful blade in history.

The Chidori was taken to the extremes - something he would only thank Kakashi for if the man did try to stop him in his quest. _"It not only hurts you, but those around you. In the end, if you did achieve it...it would leave you an empty shell of who you were. It would all be for nothing...it never ends well."_

 _You can go to hell._ He swore silently. Just who did he think he was talking to? If he'd lost friends and had been just like him, then why the hell didn't he understand the way Sasuke wanted him to? And why did he waste all his time with his supposed "friends and comrades" when there was so much more outside the Leaf Village?

He should have killed Naruto when he should have, but damn his weakness!

He should have snapped Sakura's annoying little neck instead of knocking her out.

But they were not the ones he wanted to kill, as he told Orochimaru when he bested a hundred ninja without a fatal blow. None but one man. And the Serpent Sage taunted him, stating if he wasn't heartless enough, he would NEVER defeat Itachi. _You just wait, old man, and see how heartless I'll be when I take you down..._

The time was coming soon.

He had just finished sparring with Kabuto, and Orochimaru was currently confined to bedrest. He smirked to himself. _Hn, so it's not long now._ All the snakes and the vile company - and unwanted caresses which didn't lead to anything he didn't want - was going to be worth it after all.

Sasuke was glad to be alone in his privacy - his room had a shower facility of his own, and it was spacious to let the steam cloud. He had no intention to stay in forever, but as soon as he was under the steaming water, he groaned when a certain area of flesh below his waist stirred to life at the simple mention of one man whom he used to love and now hated...

...but why did he make him FEEL like this, because of that day?

He hated doing this, but damn his still-teenage hormones to hell. The water sizzled his naked form, his muscles spasmed, and his backside muscles flexed as he reached down below to palm himself and the wet curls. The name slipped past his lips as he stroked himself to release out of frustration and bliss at the same time. _Damn him...damn him for doing this to me...right in front of our parents as he KILLED them..._

 _"Itachi..."_

~o~

 _Clothes were fiercely discarded and torn at the same time._

 _Naked flesh angrily slapped together, coated wetly with perspiration._

 _He had the other's wrists pinned down to either side of his head. They were brothers, and this was wrong. But it wasn't based on love or lust - or one of them. This was lust, and he knew it. Lust and_ control, _yes; it was what he finally had over this monster._

 _"How does it feel to be under me now, you bastard?" he sneered with a thrust that made the body of his captive jerk. Tight, tender and moist heat surrounded him, pulling him deeper into the forbidden treasure trove that was - "Itachi."_

 _The other was unresponsive. He didn't look at his dominating younger brother. "How does it feel to really experience being under someone else's control - and that person happens to be your own, sweet little brother?" He groaned when the burning muscles loosened only to clamp back down around him when he pumped into his_ aniki _...but what made him angry was the bastard didn't even look him in the eyes. He refused to look at his tormentor, the coward._

 _"Why don't you just cooperate?" His mind lit up then as an idea popped up like a bulb in his brain. Abruptly, he pulled out of Itachi, making the elder flinch at the sharp removal. A thin trail of blood slipped down the inside of his thigh. He grasped his_ nii-san's _hips and flipped him over so he was on all fours. His shapely, toned ass and back were his to view. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke reached, grasped and fondled the firm cheeks before bringing his hips forward to be aligned with his brother's, and harshly penetrated him without preparation._

 _The yelps of his victim as well as the painful clenching of inner, tender muscles which were still bleeding a little were music and a hot spring to each form of his senses._

~o~

It was always the same fantasy in many words seen fit: morbid, taboo...but always leaving him tingling with pleasure.

The stickiness on his flesh, matting down the wild hairs between his legs, made him growl when he awoke from the sinful and loathsome - but fiercely burning - dream that jolted him to mellow reality. Which became blunt with the realization of what day it was.

Enough was enough.

Sasuke wasted no time heading straight for the training room right after his meditation lesson to clear his head of all unwanted thoughts - including these ones. The Chidori was so flawless he didn't miss any of the targets...and his Sharingan could see it all. _Take that, Itachi: I did not miss a single one of the shuriken targets...just as I tried to do when I would sit behind the tree and watch you. When we meet, you will be the better shuriken target._

He savagely sliced at the air before him, imagining Itachi standing there and being cut in half. He was getting one more step closer towards his dream becoming a reality. His nightmares and sleepless nights would be over. He even ignored the most important question that remained locked at the back of his subconscious: what would he do after he killed Itachi?

 _I'm going to find someone to help me restore my clan to its rightful place._

But before he could do all those things, there was one person in his way. Orochimaru was at his weakest, but Kabuto was always around. If only there was a way for him to slip into the serpent's den while the enslaved rodent was away for even a few minutes...

~o~

It was getting worse. He had only just taken his next dosage, and by this time, the sun was setting. Only it was no ordinary sunset...

 _It's red...the color of blood._

It was unusual to glimpse any time. Itachi paused in his steps, his partner taking a few steps ahead before sensing his hesitance. The Uchiha continued to stare at the bloody glow beyond the horizon, feeling his weakening blood decrease in temperature. It was the same feeling he had when he first heard that his foolish, disgraceful little brother chose to leave his home and sought the Snake Sannin's training. Sasuke...he had stained his family name far more than their ancestor did. Forsaking his own pride to get to the top.

Now the feeling was back, and this time, it was fate turning her hand in his direction. "Something wrong?" Kisame asked finally, getting his attention.

"It's nothing." If the shark knew he was lying, he said nothing. They continued forward without another word. _The time is getting close._


	3. Illusion

**Of course, it's not new for an AU of Sasuke daring to confront his brother only to end up in a position that ends to his brother dominating him sexually. Leading to confused feelings of love and hate, still wanting to kill his brother or not to (depending on who did the piece). :) Takes place during canon when Sasuke gathers Team Hebi and goes onward to his brother...but when he does, things go in a different direction than before.**

Chapter Three

Illusion

He knew getting to his brother would not be easy. First to fight that clay bomber and his irritating masked partner, to put up with Karin and Suigetsu, and having Juugo as a medium - and what was worse: Leaf Shinobi on the tail. _Naruto, you loser...you'll never get the picture._

The group was blocked by none other than Kisame, his brother's partner. The damned fish-man had his team behind, which pissed off Suigetsu to no end. But that was fine by him; it gave him the chance to face his enemy once and for all. _On my own._

Besides avenging their clan and relishing his victory, then returning home to the Leaf Village, he would be able to get rid of these...feelings for good. It was sickening and should not be. When he killed Itachi, he would cut off those depraved fantasies once and for all.

Little did he know how wrong he would be.

Sasuke sensed HIS presence when he arrived at a cave. The darkness was strong here. He was ready to drive the bastard through and through with Chidori. Water dripped from the overhead stalactites, the plinking being a musical tune - a tune that increased as he went deeper into the cavern. He thought of the irony that the two of them could die here, or that no one would ever find Itachi's body in here. It would be an explosive show for sure.

It wasn't long before he saw HIM, and activated the Chidori without trouble. The seals around his wrists would protect his skin from peeling like it used to in the early stages he'd been taught this jutsu. The figure had its back to him, but it was him. It was Itachi Uchiha, having waited for this day as much as him.

"Sasuke...it's been a long time."

He snarled. Was three years really a long time? _It is if you spend all that time training and then taking down Orochimaru..._ "I hope you're ready to die, Itachi," he growled, raising his Chidori crackling hand. He could only have two strikes, and if he overdid it, he would likely die from the wasted chakra. However, just as he aimed right for the target, it simply went right through Itachi - and his brother disappeared in a flock of crows in seconds. It was a shadow clone!

His vision turned into a crackle of white as his jutsu was wiped from his hand, and his system was on overdrive when a pair of red eyes with the black pinwheels appeared before him. "I sense déjà vu, Sasuke," the elder spoke grimly. "I feel disappointed already...maybe this should get you more motivated..." That was all he heard before his world darkened.

When he awoke, something didn't feel right. He was still in the cave, but now he was laying on his side, curled up in a semi-ball. Frowning, Sasuke wondered what had happened, where Itachi was - and then he saw what was bothering him. Looking down at himself, he saw NUDITY. Rage erupted with a vengeance. The Curse Mark throbbed with his fury, but the flames didn't spread just yet.

 _Itachi, you bastard...you're going to pay for this._

What was worse: his weapons were all gone - and then said bastard's voice filled the air, unseen: _"I've placed all your weapons about the cave, so you will have to seek them out but also to hunt for me in the process. Think about this as a test in my own way for you...and if you can kill me like this."_

Sasuke stood up and growled as he tried to sense where the voice was coming from, but Itachi hid himself well. He decided to start running. His bare feet touched on smaller bits of earth, making him flinch, but it was nothing compared to the pain Itachi would feel as he died by his hands.

He found that the more he ran down the tunnel, the more exhilarated he felt. But if his brother did hide his weapons as he said he did, why the hell did he have to strip down his own brother like this? It took him back to the day of the Tsukuyomi, humiliating him in the hallway, and those cursed fantasies that haunted his psyche.

Eventually deciding he would NOT pursue Itachi the way he was now, going into second stage was the best option.

His entire body burned with the changes. His wings painfully protruded from his bone structure and out through his flesh. His fangs grew just as his skin darkened and his hair grew and changed into blue. He took off into flight, Sharingan blazing as he searched and finally reached the end of the tunnel, finding himself in another cavern. Where the hell was Itachi? He had no time to play around like this -!

But then he got lucky when he sensed him in this area. Itachi purposefully let himself be known.

Sasuke did not lower his guard, but he saw his brother was also naked just like he was. He blinked in dismay. What twisted game was he playing at with this? There was something not right...

 _Unless this is all genjutsu. Yes, it has to be. I remember when he said he didn't want to take my virginity, but only to mess with me. He's going to get a taste of his own medicine._

His clawed hand wrapped around Itachi's throat, and the elder Uchiha found himself slammed into the cavern wall, a life-sized dent forming, and smoke covered their visions for the moment. To feel his enemy's neck beneath his grasp turned him on. His body thrummed with the thrill of his naked body against Itachi's, but because he finally had the power he sacrificed for. The widening of the other's eyes as they took in his monstrous appearance - it was the cherry atop the icing.

Itachi gagged as both his hands came up to hold Sasuke's wrist. "You...have...gotten strong..." he rasped out.

He was ready to snap the bastard's neck, but before that could happen, Sasuke had one thing to ask of him. "I have one more thing to ask of you before I send you down to hell where you belong," he growled, lips pulling back to show his fangs. It made him look like the devil coming to claim his next.

However, Itachi was gone, and in his place was a flock of crows. Damn it, Sasuke knew it was all genjutsu. "ITACHI!" he roared, whirling around, and his raging cries echoed off the walls of the cavern.

The elder Uchiha's voice spoke to him from nowhere to be seen: _"Come to me at the old Uchiha meeting place."_

He'd known it all along. It was all a ploy to toy with him. Sasuke's world began to shift then and there. It wasn't long before he found himself on his knees, fully dressed and with all his weapons in place. He stood and turned in the direction he was sure he came through. He was going to where Itachi said he was, and that place was no less befitting.

When he arrived, Itachi was reclining on the throne the head of the clan used to sit upon for meetings of the past. To see him there, half-high and regal as an emperor, made the younger Uchiha sniff with disgust. He was ready to draw his sword, Chidori and all, to give Itachi the slowest and most painful death he deserved.

Itachi's eyes had been closed in deep meditation, but also calculating each step his brother took as he neared and neared - now he was in front of him, and he opened both eyes. "How much can you see with those eyes of yours?"

"How much can I see with these?" Sasuke repeated disgustedly, each step making emphasis. "What I see..." Another step. "right now..." And by this time, he stopped. "Itachi..." The elder gazed down at him without a shred of emotion. He looked tired, like he was tired of all of this and had nowhere to run.

"...is you dead at my feet," Sasuke finished with a sneer. _This is it...I've waited my whole life for this moment._

But whatever the outcome would be, it would never be the satisfaction he'd dreamed of when he finally killed the murderer of their clan. Sasuke would eventually learn that everything had been an illusion he could never pierce.

The devastation on his heart and soul would bring him down a much darker path than before.


	4. Reanimated

**Yesterday was a happy birthday to Naruto - and a long-awaited moment for zombified Itachi I wanted to do. Not counting his resurrection in "Timeless" (which is also mine). That moment in episode 221 of Shippuden when we see Kabuto summon Itachi's corpse along with the other Akatsuki, the first time I saw it sent me into a burning rage...especially over Itachi-kun. (demon rage and fist of fury towards Kabuto) Though I understand Kabuto, I enjoy raging over him every time I watch that one moment in the episode anytime I want.**

 **Virtute et Armis inspired me for the thoughts and feelings of Itachi early on in Edo Tensei state.**

Chapter Four

Reanimated

 _"...forbidden jutsu known only to the Nidaime Hokage and Orochimaru-sama - now I am the third. I've surpassed them in other ways, as well..."_

 _You are a fool to take someone else's powers for yourself, Kabuto._

If he could speak, if he could move or see anything, he would defend his case and put the boy in his place. He wasn't that much older than Sasuke, and he had no direction of himself but to carry on what his master never finished. This was the Edo Tensei; he was the man's pawn, and so were the other Akatsuki who were killed. If they were all feeling what he was, then he felt nothing but pity for them.

This body wasn't his own. He had no will; his mind was in its own closed off space, his soul in another, yet he could still hear what was going on around him. He was dead and supposed to be dead. Kabuto desecrated his soul and the others'. He was going to use them all against their loved ones whose heartache and grief had taken weeks, months or years even to recover from. Itachi could hear the mention of a WAR beginning - _damn you, Madara._

He even heard _Sasuke's_ name mentioned. His brother...what had become of him?

Itachi longed to be in control of his new body, this sacrificial victim of his resurrection, to just find his brother. He had to know if Sasuke had returned to the Leaf Village a hero, to his friends and connections, but no. He was starved, if he wasn't really hungry. He wasn't thirsty; he could barely swallow within his own throat. His skin felt paper-thin, threatening to break at the slightest touch. He felt like he was naked, even though he was clothed. _These rags..._

He could hear his heart beating in his own ears, but otherwise, he was unresponsive. He couldn't draw air into his lungs, yet. And what about another part of his body...?

His chakra couldn't be called forth, and when he tried, an electrical shot of pain coursed through his body. He gave up altogether. This was hell. This coffin he was trapped in, devoid of all feeling except helplessness.

~o~

Itachi was dead.

He'd died before his eyes - but here he was now: a product of Kabuto's forbidden jutsu. His beloved _aniki_ was a reanimated Shinobi. He was here, and the long-buried question came back to the surface. Sasuke wanted to hear the truth from Itachi's own mouth.

 _It's all true._

Itachi murdered the clan on orders from the Leaf Elders. The Sandaime was the only one to oppose, but he was overruled. Danzo and the two counselors were the ones to blame. One was dead, with two more to go, and he had intended to...but as soon as he recovered from having his dead brother's eyes transplanted into him, he learned from Zetsu that the Fourth Great War had begun.

Sasuke was ready to go out and finish what he started - solo - when he saw HIM sailing overhead in the trees... _it was Itachi._ His brother who did everything because he loved his younger so much. The one who risked everything for the sake of the Hidden Leaf Village - that damned village that brought him to his death. Now here he was, revived but a shell of what he was. Sasuke wanted his brother again, wanted to spend one more time with him, to have the attention he desperately desired all his life.

"When you were alive," he screamed after his brother, "you never paid any attention to me! Always flicking my forehead, saying 'forgive me' and then running away! Even when you're dead, you're STILL running away!"

Itachi didn't turn around. "I'm _not_ running away," he ground out. "There is simply something important I have to do." Just like him to keep him in the dark like this, just like everything he did to make sure his brother walked the right path, but what gave him the right to try and forge someone's destiny like that? Look at what Sasuke was now: a rogue Shinobi wanted in every nation. He infiltrated the Gokage Summit, let his comrades be imprisoned, left Karin to die, attacked his former teammates and sensei, rendered the Fourth Raikage without an arm, assaulted his brother who was the Hachibi vessel, and even joined up with the Akatsuki who sought the Leaf's destruction and came after Naruto.

In his fits of frustration and longing, Sasuke had his time to look at Itachi and see how different he was from when he was alive - but also the same. His face angles, his nose; his long, beautiful hair tied back, and his deep, rich voice that helped him sleep at night when they were children. Now, his pale skin had darkened to olive, flaked with cracking lines, and his gleaming raven locks were now dark gray as if he'd aged two decades later.

But his eyes...he had no idea how Itachi had those eyes when HIS were within Sasuke's skull now. Now Itachi's new ones were his Sharingan swirling within soulless black.

 _Itachi...he's...beautiful, no matter what._

If Itachi had said his baby brother's life was more precious than Konoha, then Itachi was more to him than that wretched village. And because of that...those feelings instilled from the genjutsu and those dreams he had, Sasuke wanted to know if they meant what he believed they meant, and they were another question he demanded to know.

It wasn't long before he trailed Itachi into the cave where Kabuto was controlling the reanimated army of Shinobi.

~o~

Kabuto was stuck in the loop of the Izanami. He was confident the reptilian hybrid of a man would reexamine his mistakes and then break free from the genjutsu. _He thinks by having everything, he can be anything. He was just like me. I hate him, but now I understand him...and he can avoid the mistake I made._

But Sasuke didn't see the differences between him and Kabuto. He didn't understand that Itachi, his elder brother, was far from the perfect human being he'd believed he was. But it seemed he would never get Sasuke to see it, because the passion in his eyes was too great. _What have I done? I made him this way...but Naruto can still change him. And when I break this jutsu, I'll fulfill my promise to him._ He was about to turn back to Kabuto's frozen form when Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder and made him turn back around to see wild eyes activated with the Sharingan, matching his.

"Don't do it, Itachi."

He sighed. "I have to, Sasuke. I must bring the war to an end. Then you can become the Shinobi I want you to be..."

Sasuke interrupted him harshly. "WHY, _NII-SAN?_ Why does it always have to be what YOU want? Or is it because you think to control me that it's because you always lived that way for other people? For once, why can't it be something we both can agree on? Why don't you just spend one more moment with me as a brother and not an old enemy or someone superior than me?" By the time he was done ranting, he was out of breath.

"Why, Itachi...why won't you just think about me the way I want you to before you think to leave me again?"

If his internally frozen form couldn't get any colder, then his heart had stopped beating. He saw it all; Sasuke wanted something that shouldn't be. He wanted to say it as it was, but feared speaking in exactly those terms. This was the last time they would be together, and he wanted IT... "Sasuke, whatever you want of me, it can't be," Itachi said firmly, but as always, _otouto_ wouldn't let it slide.

Sasuke was right in front of him, taking him by the fore sleeves of his reddish brown cloak. "Itachi, damn it, why?" He closed his eyes, wishing Sasuke would stop using "why" in so many places in sentences.

"We are brothers."

"Then answer me why you placed that genjutsu on me that day you called me weak. Why did you make me FEEL that way?" Sasuke's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "For months after that, I could never stop dreaming about you that way, dominating you, or you taking that place...and I'd hoped that when you were dead, they would stop. But it never did. And when Tobi told me the truth about you, it just kept getting stronger..."

 _I made him feel the way I shouldn't have. I increased this forbidden feeling, after all. We love in a way brothers should not. He wants to be with me that way before I release myself and the other reanimated Shinobi._

His inner battle couldn't be decided on his part. He wanted to make Sasuke happy, so no regrets would be made. If this went without, his brother would never move on. Perhaps if he just gave Sasuke what he wanted, would it be enough? It came with a cost for Itachi.

"Will you have my virginity before you go? I won't let anyone else touch me but you, _nii-san_. No one deserves it more than you..."

Sasuke's lips came at some point to place themselves on his, making the decision for them both. Itachi's heart - dead and alive at the same time - began to pick up its rhythm if the rest of his body didn't respond in the same way.

"We have to hurry, then," he panted out, breaking the kiss. "Who knows how many of our fellow Shinobi are still fighting and going to die if we carry on like this..." _And if Kabuto broke out of the loop to find us like this_ -

His thoughts were broken off when Sasuke reached for the zipper of his cloak and pulled it down, revealing his naked torso, expanses of muscles and cracking skin. The fabric fell around his feet. He could imagine how he must look now that his brother could see him. His nipples looked so fragile they were in danger of shriveling at the slightest contact. But then Sasuke leaned over and placed a kiss over his breastbone, where his heart was beating a little. "You're beautiful, Itachi," he whispered against his flaking flesh.

"I'm far from it."

"Not to me." Sasuke then moved his mouth to gently kiss Itachi's left nipple without taking it into his mouth. His thumb came to tweak the other. But none of it was gaining the bodily reaction it was supposed to. This the younger noticed. "Why isn't your body responding?" he demanded irritably.

Itachi looked down at him with a blink. "I'm dead," he reminded him. "I don't feel the way I used to, and I can't taste anything. All I am made for now is my jutsu and regeneration."

The younger Uchiha looked furious but said nothing. The elder was aware, without looking, of his pants being removed from his hips and left to slide down his legs, ending around his knees. His manhood was stiff and frozen like the rest of his body, a very small amount of dark hairs remaining at the base. But it didn't stop Sasuke from kissing his way down Itachi's body, nuzzling his nose into the sparse curls and kissing around the perfect length.

A wave of sorrow cut through Itachi's being. _I wish I could FEEL and enjoy what he is doing for me._

Sasuke's fingers were caressing his thighs and then his buttocks, slipping them inside to feel how cold he was, and rigid as ice. His balls provided no stimulation or arousal. His body flowed with blood, so there was eligibility for his chakra power, but not for personal pleasure. This was what he hated Kabuto for: not giving this to him and the others, but war and pawns meant usage for your own satisfaction.

In short, if he was unable to become aroused, he might not be able to release his seed into Sasuke when they reached climax. In a way, it was a relief, because he was living dead and therefore feared tainting his precious brother like this. Since Sasuke would get nothing from his unresponsive sex, Itachi stopped him and asked him to stand and disrobe as quickly as he could. Within moments, his _otouto_ was nude just like he was - mostly. His pants and leggings were drawn down in no time.

Sasuke said he was beautiful, but in his eyes, the man his little brother was now was even more. His stature had come to match - no, _surpass_ Itachi. Unable to wait any longer, a fully erected and impatient Sasuke threw himself onto his _aniki_ who brought him to lay down atop the makeshift bed of their clothes to protect Sasuke from the scattered gravel and jagged rock. Kabuto continued to remain under the influence of the Izanami. Itachi settled in between Sasuke's legs, his fragile manhood rubbing against Sasuke's heated, rigid one. Moans were drawn from the younger; his dream was becoming a reality, if just this once. Itachi shifted his hips so he could look again at the pulsating flesh between Sasuke's thighs, the vein throbbing, and then at his own which would never burn with the same passion he was giving his brother.

"- Itachi." Both hands came to grasp his hips and bring them back to connect with the other's. "Hurry up and prepare me." Sasuke stopped then. "No, don't. Just get it over with."

He looked at his baby brother with concern. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke anymore than he'd already done, but it was what his brother wanted. There was little time for worries. Nevertheless... "As you wish." Itachi settled on reaching for Sasuke's now dripping member which had darkened. His little brother moaned and closed his eyes tightly at the fingers massaging him enough to squeeze some of the juices out. Satisfied he had enough, Itachi reached down further, gliding through dark curls and finding Sasuke's entrance, inserting a finger and then another, slicked with his own fluids. Sasuke's body jerked a little, his head rolling side to side as his muscle ring was stretched until Itachi decided it was ready.

Sasuke clenched around him, but that was all he would know as he began to rock himself into Sasuke's body for the first time. His name was an endless song from the younger Uchiha's throat. Their bodies were a synchronic rhythm, thrusts timed perfectly. Itachi made sure to locate which spot would give his brother such pleasure he could only dream about. Sasuke being happy - the happiest he could be - was all he cared about.

He took Sasuke's legs into his hold and angled himself at a new point within his beloved. The other in return reached up to hold onto his shoulders for dear life. When he struck that bundle of nerves deep within, his lover arched into him and clutched his shoulders so hard pieces of flesh and matter cracked and flaked away. Itachi watched as Sasuke's member released its white load between their bodies at the same time his inner muscles closed down on him, without thinking to tear off his member. _Lucky. It would have been a problem to pull a peace of dead tissue from my precious Sasuke._ The thought was so morbid he did not understand why he had to think like that.

Extracting himself with care, he watched Sasuke lay back, lost in the aftermath of his orgasm. His legs were still splayed, bent at the knees, showing his softening member still dark-colored, his pubic hair damp with his excretion. Itachi looked down on himself and saw a shine of Sasuke on his own. He put a finger on that place, pulling the drop keeping a few hair strands together, and put the tip of that finger onto his dried tongue even though he was unable to enjoy the flavor.

No words were exchanged.

Sasuke pulled himself through and sat up, stretching and flinching at how sore his body had become from his first time. "Thank you, Itachi," he said finally, his voice hoarse.

He could only nod without a response. The brothers turned onetime lovers put their clothes back on. There would be no more regrets. Itachi Uchiha, once more a Hidden Leaf Shinobi, would cast the Tsukuyomi on Kabuto now and protect his village - and he would give his brother the chance to redeem himself and rejoin his comrades. He would give Sasuke the chance to see that no matter the darkness within the village, he was a loyal ninja whose duty was to protect it.

 _No matter what you do when I am gone, Sasuke, I love you and will always watch over you._

 **I feel this is worthy of a review, don't you think? I haven't asked the entire fic for reviews since the beginning, but isn't it obvious they make our day? No one has given them for this yet. :(**

 **The end of this chapter is in thanks to the final of "Chiaroscuro" by waltz2.**


	5. Restored

**My friend Avenger Hawk did an amazing, dark AU story called "What He Wanted", and it retold the end of the Fourth War in which Sasuke was really brainwashed, manipulated, etc. into being tied to the village that caused his brother the pain he had, and his own friends as well as society refused to let the truth about Itachi be known (which was also exactly what Itachi wanted), but Sasuke felt like a prisoner in his so-called home, thus he decides to bring his beloved brother back to life and free himself from the chains. That also included his wife Sakura and daughter Sarada. Avenger Hawk didn't hate them, per se, but the fact that someone like Sakura had to be paired up with the Uchiha he loved so much - and how, after the war, she became a "shallow, selfish person who didn't see her man's suffering".**

 **This time is made to be shades of gray. Sasuke doesn't hate his home, but he misses Itachi and wished his brother/lover didn't need to die. He can't take the pain anymore and wants the important person in his life again.**

 **This is the final oneshot in this fic.**

Chapter Five

Restored

The long-sought peace was finally obtained. There were lives lost, others survived but crippled, and Naruto became the Seventh Hokage. But before him, it was Kakashi. The man didn't want the job, but he was perfect for the job now that the war was over. Tsunade did well with fighting with them and the other Kage - but sometimes he wondered if she stepped down because she didn't want to be the one to deal with _him_ facing punishment in prison.

He was tied in a straightjacket, blindfolded and had his powers sealed away. He was told that he deserved it for everything he'd done, and he half-agreed. Itachi did what he did to protect him. _Itachi...you protected a village that led to your doom. You left me to take care of it in your name._

He had no one to speak to, but he didn't give a rat's ass. He wanted to be alone. The only thing to comfort him was the memory of Itachi. His brother, his lover...his protector...the one who sacrificed his life for the younger brother he loved more than even the village. He let himself dream away, forget everything and everyone around him, and thought of only Itachi...but reality forced him out of it.

He was released, but he was allowed to protect his village from the shadows rather than rejoin his comrades in the same manner he used to as a Genin. He was an operator like the ANBU, but he never wore a mask. The Oosutsuki clan was still a possible threat, and who knew if there would be more of them to return. There could be new threats to come forth. He was the one with the Rinnegan combined with his Sharingan, so who was better qualified than himself?

After Naruto married Hinata Hyuuga, he followed suit and chose none other than Sakura Haruno, his former teammate and best friend. She cried and healed him and Naruto when they lost their arms in their last fight against each other, she waited for him when he returned, and she would wait for him when she became pregnant with their first and only child. He was there when his baby girl was born, and his heart belonged to her the moment he held her, and it pained him to leave her and her mother; her reappearance when he faced Shin Uchiha reminded him of what he left behind, but it wasn't because of her or her mother. He stayed away to keep them both safe.

And here he was, his first night back, only for a few days - and it was Lord Seventh's orders. He smirked and shook his head, turning his face to the side to stare at the wall. Sarada was asleep in her room, leaving her parents in theirs. He was naked beneath the blankets.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up from his place in the bed and smiled as she stood there in the ethereal white chemise which floated around her curves. She'd gained more in the event of pregnancy and then having their daughter, and in his absence. In a sense, he felt guilty with a secret he had good reasons to keep from her. The only time they had been together like this was their wedding night - the night Sarada was conceived. He cared immensely about Sakura, gave her what she deserved, but it wasn't enough. Their daughter captured his heart, but his wife was another matter.

 _Itachi._

His brother should be here. If what they had in the cave before Kabuto in limbo was only one time, then Sasuke would have been happy as long as his _nii-san_ was here, and they would be a complete family. Itachi would have been a loving uncle to Sarada; he would have spoiled her rotten.

But his brother had to die as a traitor. All based on a lie that had to be known to not only keep the honor of the Uchiha name, but to ensure the leadership of Konoha wouldn't be in question.

Sarada was old enough to know the truth, if her mother hadn't told her enough. Tomorrow, he would tell her everything, painful as it was.

His wife joined him in bed then, and she slid close to him. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her, pushing his body close to her still-clothed one. She giggled and slid further into the covers with him. He saw the ring he gave her on their wedding day: the four petals of gold, set with golden and dark red gems to represent sunshine and roses. Everything that had been dark was filled with light.

But fate would turn everything upside down for him when he left home once again - this time would take a turn for the better.

~o~

If he was dead, he wouldn't be able to feel anything. He wouldn't feel cool and warm at the same time. He wouldn't be able to smell his surroundings - he had to be somewhere in the woods. Whoever brought him back wouldn't be foolish to have him within Konoha...

 _Where am I? Who revived me?_ He suspected he was going to be a pawn once more, but why did he sense that he wasn't wired? Did that mean...he was _free_? Was it a sick joke? He shivered again, his eyes still closed. He closed his hands into fists, testing them and seeing he could move. He brought them then to his sides, feeling naked hips, telling him his state. This proved he wasn't in ordinary Edo Tensei form. His flesh felt smooth and warm; beneath was heated blood in freshly revived veins and arteries, traveling to and from his heart. He remembered feeling nothing but cold and dead sensations, with only his heart beating.

He was _alive._

"...Itachi, it's me."

 _Sasuke...oh, gods, why did you do this?_

He felt a hand on his naked shoulder; he shivered at the contact. "Itachi, please, open your eyes and look at me," Sasuke begged, which was unlike him. Hesitantly, he forced his eyelids to open and look up to see the face over him. Sasuke... he'd grown up. His hair was longer, covering one side of his face. But he was still beautiful. His precious _otouto_ was a man. He gave a tired, sad, but otherwise overjoyed smile that Itachi tried to return, but it was painful.

His internally broken heart and soul overtook his happiness. "...why, Sasuke? Why would you do this to me?" he demanded, pulling away from Sasuke's touch. _Why couldn't you leave me in peace?_

Sasuke looked horrified that his brother would assume he used the forbidden reanimation jutsu to bring him back; he calmed down instantly. "It wasn't me. It was someone who thought to use you against us. He was a delusional old experiment of Orochimaru's who didn't realize that the times had changed. He thought he could use just you against me. He's dead...but not before the jutsu was finished as I arrived."

 _So, it wasn't him, and it wasn't Kabuto._ "Then please, _otouto,_ release this jutsu," he begged. This wasn't his world anymore, so what more could Sasuke need of him? But the younger - or older now? - Uchiha was shaking his head.

"No."

He found himself propped upwards and against the other's cloaked body. It was then he noticed Sasuke was missing much of his left arm so there was nothing but a stump. He desperately wanted to know what happened. But his nude body against his brother's distracted him from all thoughts. This wasn't right, not when he had just been revived. He should still be dead. Sasuke should be out there living his life... "Sasuke, let me go right now."

"Itachi, I'll never let you go again." His embrace tightened. "I want my brother back."

"I was dead and should remain so. And you should be out there with your friends and comrades. I'm nothing but a relic from the past. I was brought back as a tool, so you shouldn't need me for anything."

Sasuke had enough and released him. He remained kneeling beside Itachi, but his expression was harsh now, twisted out of dismay instead of hate. "What do I need you for, Itachi?" he returned. "I let you go before because the times were different. I did everything you wanted of me, but now that you are here again, I can't take this anymore. I can take you to Naruto and we'll figure something out. Sakura would understand and want to meet you...and Sarada would want to know her uncle who would no doubt love her as much as he loved her father." The last bit of information made him freeze in his place. He looked up at his brother with shock, not expecting to hear this at all.

Sasuke...he had a family of his own. A wife and daughter. _I have a niece._

Someone brought him back with failed attempts to use him, using his blood DNA, and now he just learned his baby brother was a family man - and now he could see another great change. Sasuke's left eye bore the _Rinnegan._ He had so much to ask Sasuke, but right now, something else was needed. Itachi's body stirred in a way that he had been deprived of.

He was in conflict. He'd just been reunited with his beloved little brother, in a currently unknown location, but Sasuke was all he could think and care about. He wanted to meet his new family, but now he needed his brother. His better judgment screamed that it was wrong to do this after your last reunion, knowing that peace had been obtained and the one you sacrificed everything for had found solid ground...but he'd missed Sasuke as much as the other did. And with one arm, Itachi wanted to see how this was going to go. He wanted Sasuke now, worry about the rest after.

"I've missed you so much, _aniki_ ," Sasuke uttered before he was on him, his mouth latching onto Itachi's, uncaring where they were. He'd unclasped his cape and let it fall to the cold floor. "I need you right now."

Itachi rubbed his body against the other's, to let him know how much he could feel this time. Whoever brought him back, he had all the feelings of when he was really alive. His flesh was on fire, his erogenous areas coming to life, and his groin tightening. Subconsciously, his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist, bringing him down closer as he moved to unbutton and shed the vest before moving onto the collared shirt...and now he saw the stump that was remaining of Sasuke's left arm. His brother was beautiful like this. These changes showed how much his little brother had grown up.

It wasn't long before Sasuke was naked with him. He developed more muscle than the "elder" Uchiha remembered. He descended on Itachi now, wasting no time giving attention to his nipples, his jugular, then down his rippled abdomen, reaching the place where he was most reactive. Itachi gasped in utter delight at the sensations that overcame his being. Sasuke's nose nuzzled the tightly curled dark hairs around his need. His tongue traced the veins poking out, then back to the mushroomed head which tipped with a pearl of liquid heat. "Itachi," he murmured, kissing him here and making him writhe, "you taste wonderful. You're just as you should be."

Itachi closed his eyes and moaned. His hips elevated and twirled beneath the other body. His life had been given back to him along with his pleasure, his senses heightened to all new levels. Sasuke made love to his manhood with such fervor and long-lasting affection. _He is married to another._ He ought to end this, but his body and heart wanted his brother more than ever. He was repulsed by these old feelings and tried to end it by making Sasuke hate him; he gave in and made Sasuke a man before he forced Kabuto to release the Edo Tensei. But he had no feeling other than his heartbeat and his chakra powers.

Now Sasuke was giving him everything and asking for nothing in return.

His brother ceased his tongue and lip activity on Itachi's sex, disappointing the other Uchiha, but there was still more to do. "Turn over," Sasuke said, his voice slightly hoarse. The soft command aroused Itachi further; he obeyed and now found himself on all fours, his back facing Sasuke who reached and caressed his hips before squeezing his butt cheeks. He stifled a whimper at how _good_ that felt, and fingers tracing the lining of the insides, his sensitive nerves tingling with fire. The globes were parted then to allow air to wash over his twitching entrance revealed to Sasuke's loving, burning eyes.

Something wet and slick found its way to that spot; Itachi had to relax to let it prep him. He'd stretched Sasuke open in the same way, but then had been little resources and a limited time. And now he could feel every passionate thrum in his veins, his blood and his heart. His body jolted when a second finger was added to broaden his muscle ring, slipping further in to try and locate his sweet-spot. After some time, a finger found it deep within, and a powerful wave washed over Itachi much better than his favorite dango. He uttered a loud groan when the blunt but smooth head of Sasuke's member breached through that opening. Sasuke settled himself in, sighing and breathing sharply at the tight heat surrounding him. Itachi pushed himself backwards, his rear end lining up with Sasuke's hips, begging him to move.

The first thrust had him nearly collapsing forward. Sasuke rubbed his insides with expertise and fierce desperation. Desperate to get closer than before. He wanted Itachi to feel every sensation he deserved. "S-Sas-uke," he croaked out, seeing stars now. The jolts traveled to every other sensation he had: through his legs, down to the tips of his toes. Over the front, his neglected manhood throbbed and leaked pearly seed onto the floor. "Touch me, Sasuke."

A hand wrapped around him in no time. _Don't you dare stop!_

The climax they reached as one resulted in him releasing his once cut-off seeds onto the ground in front of him, and he moaned with completion as his brother's filled his passageway. His slicked muscles squeezed down on Sasuke until every last drop was milked into him.

Itachi collapsed forward out of exhaustion. There were no words to describe how powerful he felt, how passionate after what they had just done. He wanted to close his eyes and relish this forever - but it could not be. But for now, he lay down in his own juices and let himself be taken from behind into an embrace by his brother and lover. Hands gently traced his masculine curves without rousing him again. Lips touched his shoulder in a gentle kiss.

"Welcome home, Itachi."

He turned around to recapture those lips as his answer. _Thank you, Sasuke._

~o~

Years later, Ninth Hokage Sarada Uchiha found them both locked in the embrace. Her father had been brought back after being mortally wounded, trying to save her mother and failing.

Her uncle Itachi brought him back. When she learned everything at twelve years old and the man who loved her as much as her father, she was happy. She had a bigger family that made her into who and what she was now, along with all her friends and comrades. Mitsuki was known as the Dragon Sage and protecting the village inside and out. Boruto, the idiot who gave his father more trouble, was also going to become her husband in a few months...but now it was only down to herself and Itachi in the Uchiha.

She wanted so much to wish she never sent her parents out like that, but Hokage was Hokage and came with much harsher decisions to make than being just a Shinobi. Her uncle had done all his convincing to tell her that she was never to blame. It was bound to happen one day...but then she saw the glaze in his eyes. He took his brother's impending death much harsher than anyone, but she had a feeling it was much deeper than that.

All her life, she saw the way her uncle and father looked at each other, much more strongly than she saw her father look at her mother. Sasuke was happy with Sakura, but it'd gotten more when his long-dead brother was brought back into his life. Itachi had been labeled and framed as a traitor for doing what he did for his brother and the village. He was a hero just like her father and Naruto. He should have been...

Itachi looked up at her when she made herself known in the bedroom her parents used to share. Her father would have a limited time left - a few days, at most. The tears that streaked down her powerful uncle's face made her rush over and kneel beside Sasuke to hold his hand in both of hers.

He opened his eyes and looked her way. He was halfway sat up in his older brother's arms, head against Itachi's chest. "S-Sarada," he breathed, smiling weakly and happy she was here. His Rinnegan eye flashed like a dull storm coming...or impending darkness. When he was gone, the eye would be taken from him but kept safe, either until someone else used it, or it would never be given. It was a great power with a great responsibility.

Sarada did not go into the office, instead leaving much of the paperwork to her right hand, and Boruto and Mitsuki came by on the day it happened. Sasuke Uchiha passed away from his injuries while in his late forties. The funeral was held three days later under a rainstorm. In Konoha's history, rain always seemed to fall on funeral days.

He and Sakura actually had a double service, and flowers colored like the moon, stars and heavens were placed for them. It was also this day, after giving her speech, that she chose to speak to her uncle who was the last to remain before the portraits of his brother and sister-in-law. She kept her tongue all these years because her family had been fine the way it was, but she needed to know.

"You loved him, Uncle...more than he loved Mom."

 _Incest is forbidden, but my father and uncle had more than any brothers in existence should. I feel sick, but he and Mom are gone now...it's just me and Uncle Itachi. And he just lost his brother he loved so much. I'm all he has now._

Itachi didn't deny it, but he didn't look at her, either. "...yes," he said finally, closing his eyes just as a tear streaked the cheek facing her. "You are repulsed now that you know."

"I've always known, but I didn't want to destroy our family like this," she said, coming to stand closer beside him. "I don't want you to leave or feel you don't deserve me now, now that I know. I love you, Uncle. Dad wouldn't want everything to fall apart because of..." She should hate them both for doing this to her and her mother, but if Sakura knew as she did, she was understanding, and they all stayed together for HER sake. She then took his hand into hers - and then she found herself against his warm but rigid form. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to, niece. I'll be there for you on your wedding day and for any children you will have in the future. You're all I have left." There was a pause. "Let's get out of here. I owe you everything this much..."

He was going to tell her the depth of the all-too-different form of love he had with her father, his own brother. Sarada braced herself for what he was going to share with her.

"I'll take us both to the dango shop and then we go home," she told him. It was no means disrespectful because of the day's events, but it was the least she could do. He smiled at her graciously and accepted.

 **I didn't want to continue after this, the reason being that people might feel it ended badly for the Uchiha family, and I didn't want to do that to any of them. Hence I feel it is best left to the imagination rather than any more pain than there was.**

 **I have yet to see Boruto: Next Generations, but I loved Boruto the movie very much. :) To think about Sarada wanting to be Hokage because she wanted to connect with people unlike her father, it moved me. But even though Sasuke was hardly in her life, at least she was happy to know she HAD a father in her life. As well, now that her uncle was brought back and was saved from being taken away, she also believed he deserved better than the fate he got. Because of this, this ending had to be done without being too harsh on her or her family.**

 **This final shot was also inspired by the never-completed but so amazing "All Around You" by Imperial Mint (began with Itachi brought back by a supervillain wannabe with an unnamed blood jutsu, hence he got a second chance to live).**

 **I hope the end satisfied enough. Reviews please - no flames. :'(**


End file.
